


Modern AU! Marauders listening to One Direction Headcanon

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Mentioned One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Marauders and Reader having a sleepover and the boys discovering One Direction.
Relationships: Marauders (Harry Potter)/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Modern AU! Marauders listening to One Direction Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi/hello, I hope everyone is having a good day. This is my first headcanon I’ve written, not what I was planning on posting today but the idea came to me and I had to write it. I have a few fic ideas of my own but I would love to hear yours, so please send in your requests. I’m willing to write for any character. 
> 
> Enjoy!

-The marauders, along with Lily were all in your bedroom for your monthly sleepover during the summer.

-This month, the sleepover was planned to be at your house and you were thankful that your parents allowed four boys into your room, one being your boyfriend.

-The five of you were on your floor playing Uno.

-Sirius was kicked out of the game for cheating and made himself busy snooping through your room.

-“Y/n, what’s One Direction?” Sirius questioned

-Looking towards him, you saw him holding one of your CD’s

-Lily’s eyes lit up, “Only of the best muggle bands out there!”

-You nodded frantically, agreeing with her

-Your attention no longer on your Uno cards, James took advantage and looked at them

-“Put down a different color, she has all reds”

- ~~Lily smacked him~~

-You got up from your spot and played the CD

-No Control was the first to play

-Lily and you proceeded to jump around and giggle while singing along

- ~~Including doing the ‘No Control dance’~~

-The boys were so confused and little concerned

-James however, saw how giddy it made Lily and joined in

-This only made Sirius also join even if he and James didn’t know the lyrics

-Remus mumbling a “I’m too sober for this”

-You guys were now a jumping mess

-Peter was dying of laughter

- ~~"What the hell is a 'chonce'"~~

-Once Steal My Girl played *for the second time*

-James and Sirius got the hang of it and of course sang it to their girls

-The two boys stopped once they heard you and Lily gushing over the boys

-“I don’t know Lils, I think if Harry were to walk in right now I would run away with him”

-Of course you only said this to mess with Sirius

- ~~You kinda meant it though~~

-“Rubbish, I’m much better looking than Harry Styles.”

-You laughed, mostly at his face which looked like a brooding five year old

-“I don’t know Pads, Harry is quite hot”

-Everyone burst out laughing at James’ words

-Which only made Sirius scowl more

-“I think I’m going to name my future son after Harry”


End file.
